Never Forget Her
by xKrazyKittenx
Summary: Supposed to be story but is now just a oneshot. Jack wants to make sure that the Doctor never forgets the love of his life and Martha's listening! Leads up to Doctor and Jack going on a long journey for Rose. If you want to write a follow up, go ahead.-PM


This is just a little one shot about Jack asking the Doctor some questions and nosey Martha is listening. This is ABOUT 10Rose but isn't A 10Rose

This is just a 'what if' Jack stayed with them, the two men are in the TARDIS and Martha is listening.

Never Forget Her.

"I can't believe she's gone." Jack mourned "I heard all about the war but I didn't realise she was trapped on the world!" He sighed, "I thought she'd been murdered, then I thought she was just living there and now I know she's trapped. Poor Rose."

Martha stopped dead as she strolled down the corridor, she pressed her back against the wall and listened. The Doctor was fixing something of the TARDIS as he always was and Jack was leaning against the control panel, just listening. She scowled, Rose, Rose, Rose, that's all they ever went on about, stupid Rose, she wasn't even here and she knew she was second best.

"Uhuh." The Doctor muttered, not looking up, his eyes down. Martha scowled even more, anytime someone talked about Rose, his smile would fade and he'd always look away.

"I got to ask, is Martha a replacement to Rose?" Jack demanded to know. Martha listened, wondering what he would say. She saw the Doctor shake his head and Jack continued "Good because they're completely different… or is that the point?"

"Just shut up." The Doctor grumbled, he hated talking about Rose. "Martha said she wanted to be the proper… companion so I said okay. I didn't ask her to, she asked if she could!!

Martha nearly gasped, the cheek! Jack nodded as if he understood "Do you love Martha?" Martha's eyes widened and she stared at the Doctor's reaction. He didn't even look up, his expression didn't change.

"Nope." He told him, his voice expressionless.

"Me?" Jack teased.

"Nope." Same reaction

"What about that… Madame De Pompy Girl? Whatever her name was!" Jack waved an impatient hand "Don't think I don't know about that, mister!" He shook his fist in a friendly way.

"Nope." The Doctor shook his head, ignoring Jack's remark.

"Rose?" Jack asked.

Something hit home.

The Doctors head shot up, his eyes wide, he shook his head quickly "No! Don't be stupid, Jack! Of course I don't love Rose! She's 881 years younger than me! I do not fall in love with my companions so obviously I don't love Rose! I care about her and I miss her but I don't LOVE her!"

Martha's heart sank, well now it was obvious that he did love her! After the simple reactions then that outburst.

"Touched a nerve?" Jack smirked, "It was like when Martha and I were talking about you leaving us and I went 'Not if she's blonde' and Martha went 'Oh she was blonde, what a surprise!' You just went all strange and weird so it was obvious we made you feel panicked." He smiled smugly.

"No!" The Doctor sounded like an eleven-year-old, denying his first crush "I do not love her! I miss her so much but I do not and didn't LOVE her!"

"Admit it!" Jack's voice rose a little, "If you just admit it, it might be easier for you to get over!"

"Okay, I admit that I don't love her! There sorted!" The Doctor snapped, "I don't!"

"But you do! It is so obvious! You go all quiet and you look away, and you can tell your thinking about her then you listen to whatever the person continues saying! You love her!"

"No I don't!" The Doctor thundered "I DO NOT LOVE ROSE!"

"You are in serious denial." Jack shook his head, his voice low "If you can't admit it to yourself, you'll never get over her!"

"Maybe I don't want to get over her!" The Doctor whispered after a moment.

Jack looked up, his eyes stunned. Martha's jaw tightened and she crossed her arms huffily. The Doctor didn't look up, he just stared downwards. His feet were suddenly very interesting.

"So do you love her?" Jack asked after a moment

The Doctor sighed and sank down into one of the control room chairs. "Of course I do. Everything I think about. Everything I do. Everything I look at. It all reminds me of her. I miss her so much, and I just want to see her again." He sighed loudly.

"I want you to know that you cannot replace her with Martha, or anyone, no matter how hard you try and you should try everything you can do to get back to her because I know she loves you too, she did when you were baldy, big-ears but I'm guessing she loves you even more now. Did you get to say goodbye?" Jack asked him sternly.

The Doctor sighed "Yeah, she told me she loved me, and I was about to tell her but then I ran out of time and I never got to." He looked like a vulnerable four-year-old.

"Something that haunts you for the rest of your life?" Jack muttered darkly. He stood up "I'm going to help you get back to her, even if it is impossible, I cant die and you've got your regenerations, so I'll help you, we wont stop until we find her."

"It IS impossible but thanks anyway." The Doctor looked upwards. Martha was just standing there, a tear down her cheek, now she knew she had no chance with him.

"Promise me, you'll never forget her." Jack warned "Otherwise I will kick your ass all the way to the parallel world!" He grinned but then stared at him "Can you just say it, so I know its true?"

The Doctor understood what he meant.

"I am in love with Rose Tyler."

Weird ending, I know! I was wondering, do you think I should do a more detailed sequel of their journey to find Rose? It's up to you, faithful readers! Please review and tell me!


End file.
